Aliens vs Predator: Ultimatum
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: A pack of hunters discover a cave full of Alien eggs and end up releasing them into aliens. When that happens, a squad of three Predators go down to Earth to wipe out every last one of these aliens. Kenai, Koda, and two college students are caught in the middle of this war and now have to take a side. Rated T for science fiction violence, alien blood, and regular blood. Wolf/Ooman.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: This is probably the fifth Brother Bear crossover I have done so far. One for 'Sweeney Todd' one for 'Silent Hill' one for 'Falling Skies' and then one for 'Star Wars'. Now here is 'Alien vs Predator: Ultimatum'. An AVP crossover obviously. The plot for this story is pretty obvious, Kenai and Koda get caught in between a conflict between Xenomorph (Aliens) and Yautja (Predators). So, enjoy!**

A deer was running away from wolves. These wolves had collars on them and their leashes were being held by human hunters. The total of these human hunters was seven. Each of them were carrying dead animal bodies they would use to feed their tribe.

"It's going into that cave!" one of them shouted. The deer ran into the cave and the hunters followed it.

"Where did it go?" the third hunter asked. The hunters then heard the deer cry out and they followed the echo.

"This way!" the lead hunter shouted. All the hunters looked to see the deer on the ground of the cave with something on it's face. It looked like a giant yellow-greenish spider with a tail and the tail was wrapped around the deer's neck. And the legs went around it's face.

"What on Earth is that thing?" the first hunter asked in confusion.

"I don't know" the fifth hunter replied. The sixth hunter looked up to see something unexpected.

"Guys, look!" he shouted. They all looked up to see giant eggs that looked like giant avocados standing up from their sides.

"What are those things?" the hunter asked a second time.

"One of them is open" the second hunter said as he looked over at the open egg. One of the hunters went over and looked into the egg. It was empty and then he looked back at the deer.

"I think the thing attached to the deer came out of this egg" the lead hunter stated. All the other eggs started opening and out of them came the same spider looking creatures. They then jumped out of their eggs and attached themselves to the faces of the hunters. They let out muffled screams and fell to the ground unconscious. The creatures them jumped onto the faces of the wolves and they were whimpering and fell unconscious as well. The first wolf fell down on what looked like a silver rock, but the pointy end sank into the rock and it made a beeping noise.

Meanwhile, on a far off distant planet, there were another species of humanoid creatures with mandibles, long snake-like dreadlocks, reptilian eyes, light yellow skin with some black speckles on their bodies. They wore silver armor, loincloths, they even had something vertically hanging from the left side of their backs that looked metal. These species was known as the Yautja, a species of alien hunters who hunted living creatures for the sport of it. They even hunted each other. Earth had their own name for these creatures: Predators. A beeping sound was then made and three Predators looked over at the computer to see a distress signal coming from Earth in the wilderness sector in Alaska.

"(Click,Click,Click,Click,Click)" the taller Predator made it's noises and then the other two smaller predators went over to the armory. One of them put on a mask that had tiny spikes on the rim of the forehead with symbols carved in the middle of it's forehead. This Predator was called 'Wolf'.

The second Predator put on a mask that looked similar to the mask Darth Vader wore, but it had insertions for air tubes on the cheeks. This Predator was named 'Celtic'.

And finally, the taller Predator put on a mask that had the lower jawbone with super harp teeth glued to the bottom of the mask itself. This Predator was taller and it was a major amongst the many others. His name was 'Berserker'.

Wolf picked up a plasma cannon and attached it to the silver thing attached to his back. He also then picked up a spear, put on special gauntlets that made blades come out of the wrists themselves, and then picked up a whip, his signature weapon.

Berserker and Celtic did the same with their equipment, but no signature weapons, only Wolf had one, his whip.

The three Predators then boarded a triangular shaped ship and then Berserker took control of the cockpit and then Wolf took the seat on Berserker's left, and Celtic to the seat to Berserker's right. The ship then took off and they were now off their home planet and now in space. Berserker looked to Celtic, who gave one small nod and then he engaged the hyper-drive and then they were on their way to Earth.

Back on Earth, all seven hunters, the two wolves, and the deer had the spider-like creatures off their faces, and were presumably dead. The first human hunter got up and looked all around to see the corpses of the strange spiders. He then felt something trying to break out of his body from his ribcage.

"What's happening to me?" he asked himself. The thing broke his ribs and burst out of his body. It was a peach serpent looking creature with no eyes, no nose, and no limbs. The limbs would grow very quickly because these creatures themselves fastly mature. These creatures were called Xenomorphs. Other Xenomorphs came out of the other bodies of the hunters, the wolves and the deer. They all then slithered to a deeper part of the cave where they stood before a taller, more bigger Xenomorph. It's head was larger, it had two smaller arms on it's chest, crystal clear as glass sharp teeth, on it's tongue there was a second mouth, and it also had a spiked tail.

"There were other fully grown up Xenomorphs that had jet black skin like their queen, spikes on their backs, a sharp tail that could be used as a spear, and their heads were long, but not as big as the queen's. They also had second mouth's on their tongues. The queen roared loudly, and her Xenomorph children roared along with her.

Meanwhile, two bears, one older, presumably a young adult, and a cub were playing together. The other one was a former human who was turned into a bear to be taught a lesson about love, and now he's decided to stay like that ever since. His name is Kenai. The younger brother was darker furred than Kenai and he had taken him in as a little brother ever since they met. This cub's name was Koda.

"I gotcha!" Koda said as he pounced on Kenai.

"Okay, champ. You can let me up now" Kenai said as he tried to get up, but Koda wouldn't get up off his chest.

"Just say I'm the boss, and we'll call it good" Koda joked. Kenai rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you're the boss" Koda then got off Kenai's chest and then Kenai picked him up by his pelt.

"Hey!" he cried playfully.

"You maybe the boss, but bosses need to go to sleep" Kenai said. Koda crossed his forearms and made an 'Aww' sound.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the woods was a gray H4 hummer and it was just sitting there with two people inside it. The first one in the driver's seat was a 19 year old male with shaggy ginger hair, pale white skin, blue eyes, and a skinny body. He wore a band T-shirt for 'Imagine Dragons', khakis, and blue sketchers. He also had a black sweatband on both his wrists. This young man's name was Dallas Foster.

The female in shotgun next to him was his fraternal twin sister. She had brown hair that she held up with a clip, and wore a black beanie over it, she wore black rectangular frame glasses, a silver wrist watch on her left wrist, and on her right wrist were three bracelets. One had red, yellow, and green mickey mouse heads on it, the second one was for the national forest service, and the third was a bracelet for the band 'The Beatles' she wore a black long sleeved skin-tight sweater, acid wash dark blue skinny jeans, black hiking boots, and she was reading a book titled 'On the Road' by Jack Kerouac. Her name is Haley Foster. She and her brother are both hipsters in college on Spring Break.

"Hey, mind turning up the radio?" Dallas asked. Haley didn't answer, she kept reading her book.

"Or, I could do it myself" Dallas muttered. He turned the radio up to hear the song 'Higher' by Creed a little bit louder than before.

"Why are we even here again?" Haley asked her twin brother.

"I told you, I've always wanted to go to Alaska one year, and now here we are together as brother and sister" Dallas stated.

"Glad to know" Haley said sarcastically after clicking her tongue.

** A/N: Okay, this chapter, we got to know about the Xenomorphs (Aliens) and the Predators. Also about Kenai and Koda, and Dallas and Haley. Next chapter, the Predators arrive on Earth. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Okay, so the predators Berserker, Wolf, and Celtic are about to arrive on Earth (Fun fact: Berserker is from the new 2010 'Predators'. Wolf is from the 2007 'AVPR' and Celtic is from the original 2004 'AVP') and some other bear is gonna make an appearance. And Kenai, Koda, Haley and Dallas cross paths. Enjoy!**

The Predator ship came out of hyper-drive and the finally arrived on Earth. Berserker made his signature clicking noises, telling his brothers to brace for impact. The ship then began to get surrounded by fire by entering the Earth's atmosphere.

Meanwhile, Kenai and Koda were sleeping near a giant pine tree and they were quietly snoozing. A loud whistling noise could be heard, and Koda could hear it in his sleep.

"Two more months, Kenai" he said before waking up and rubbing his tired eyes. He then looked up to see a giant falling fiery object. He then looked to his brother and tried to wake him up.

"Kenai, wake up" Koda said. Kenai jumped and he gasped as he woke up. He then looked at his younger brother.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed. Koda pointed to the falling object. Kenai then looked up to see it.

"It's a shooting star, now go back to sleep" Kenai said, trying to get back to sleep.

"That's no shooting star, it's awfully close to us" Koda said. The object's whistling then grew louder and then Kenai woke up again and looked towards the object again. It crashed into the ground next to the river.

"Okay, now I'm curious" Kenai said. Koda then ran off.

"Koda, where are you going?" Kenai called out.

"I wanna see what it is!" Koda called back. Kenai then ran after Koda.

Meanwhile, Dallas and Haley saw the crash.

"Did you just see that?" Dallas asked.

"I did" Haley said. Dallas then grabbed a flashlight and got out of the car. Haley grabbed her flashlight and turned it one when Dallas did so as well before she did.

"Let's go check that out" Dallas said. Haley nodded and they walked towards the crash sight.

In the crash sight, Berserker, Celtic, and Wolf got out the ship and then Celtic pressed a button and then the three Predators ran off and then activated their cloaking and they were now invisible.

Kenai and Koda just arrived at the crash sight and they looked at the Predator's ship.

"What is that?" Kenai whispered to himself.

Haley and Dallas arrived and flashed their flashlights at the ship.

"What do you think it is?" Dallas asked his sister.

"Either a satellite or a spaceship of some kind" she said. The ship then began to be surrounded by lightning and they looked at one another.

"I think it's about to explode!" Dallas shouted. Haley then took notice to the two bears who looked frightened and didn't know what was going on.

"Wait" Haley said, running straight towards the brothers.

"Haley, what are you doing!?" her brother shouted. She then grabbed the cub and tackled then tackled Kenai down the hill of the giant crater the ship made. Dallas then ran where Haley did and got down.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

The ship exploded and they all looked at the giant fire the ship's self destruct caused.

Meanwhile. The Xenomorph queen saw the crash and the self destruct from the cave it resided in. She sent out three adult Xenomorphs to go out and see what it was. They then left for what the queen ordered them to do.

In the middle of the forest where the Predators were lurking, there was a single, slender bear with brown fur scratching his back against a tree (He was the lover bear in the first Brother Bear film before Kenai taught his story). He heard rustling coming from the bushes. He then looked behind the tree to see the two Predators, Wolf and Celtic walking around the woods.

"What in the name of the spirits are those things? Because they sure as heck aren't human" the bear asked himself as he looked at Celtic and Wolf walking around and sniffing around. He then heard clicking noises coming from behind him.

"Uh oh" he whispered. He turned behind to see Berserker behind him and he withdrew his blades from one of his gauntlets.

Meanwhile, Haley helped the two bears up and they shook themselves of the dirt that collected on their fur. Haley then started speaking slowly.

"I'm Haley. This is Dallas. We came to see what you saw" she said. She placed a hand up and then Koda moves forward and placed his paw on Haley's palm. A small gust of wind was rushing through them and they then heard screaming noises. The four of them ran over to where the screaming came from.

"Look" Dallas said as he flashed his flashlight on what looked like the body of a bear, completely skinned and hanging from a high branch on the tree he was scratching his back on. Koda screamed and began to cry into Kenai's fur because this scared him.

"Shh, Koda it's alright" Kenai comforted. Haley then jumped back in shock.

"Did you just talk?" she asked. They just nodded. All four of them then heard screaming and then looked up at the tree branches and saw the three Predators in the trees and they jumped down from their hiding places and they pointed the laser visors on their masks at Kenai, Koda, and Haley.

**A/N: I know, it's not my best chapter, but I'm tired. So, Haley, Dallas, Haley, and Koda have met, and they have run into the Predators. More to come in the next chapter! Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Okay, so the Predators: Wolf, Celtic, and Berserker have made their first kill on that male lover bear from the first 'Brother Bear' movie. And now they've cornered Kenai, Koda, Haley and Dallas and are getting ready to make another kill. Enjoy!**

Everyone stood still and they prepared for what was going to be their deaths.

"What are we gonna do?" Koda asked in terror. No one spoke, they were too shocked to even say anything. What happened next was something incredibly unexpected. A giant black spiked tail came from behind Celtic and impaled him from behind. Celtic screamed in pain and was lifted into the air by the tail. The two bears and two humans were shocked to see something like this.

"Grrrrr" Celtic growled. Green blood leaked out of where the tail had stabbed him. The tail turned Celtic around to a tree branch where a Xenomorph hissed and stared at him.

"What are those things?" Haley asked in some form of terror. No one answered. The Xenomorph opened it's mouth and hissed. It's second mouth came out and it went right through Celtic's mask, and head. The glowing green blood got on Haley, Dallas, Kenai, and Koda a little.

"Ew! Nasty!" Dallas complained. The Xenomorph dropped Celtic's body in front of Berserker and Wolf. The two of them growled and snarled at the Xenomorph and they got their shoulder cannons and spears out. More Xenomorphs jumped out of the trees and tried to attack, but Kenai clawed one of them, causing them to be decapitated and their blood began making a hissing noise and it went through a rock.

"That other thing's blood is acidic!" Kenai shouted. Wolf heard the yelling and looked to the dead Xenomorph's body and then looked up at Haley. He stared into her eyes, this human wasn't like any other he had ever seen before in his previous hunts and he was stricken by her beauty.

"Raaahr!" Berserker screamed at Wolf, signaling him to stop being distracted. Wolf then turned away from Haley and took his whip out. He lashed it at the second Xenomorph and it was wrapped around it pretty tightly.

"Hisssss!" the Xenomorph shouted in pain. Wolf tugged on the whip and the Xenomorph's upper body was cut off from it's waist. Berserker then took a look at Haley, Dallas, Kenai, and Koda. He looked to Wolf and make clicking noises with his mandibles, which was a signal to get them out of here. Wolf nodded and picked Haley up and started running away.

"Wait, where are you taking her!?" Kenai yelled as he and Koda ran after Wolf. He turned around to see Dallas far behind. A Xenomorph was following them and grabbed Dallas with it's claw.

"Dallas!" Haley screamed. Wolf turned sideways and then aimed his shoulder cannon at the Xenomorph. The laser ball hit the Xenomorph's head and killed it, but the acid blood made it's way on Dallas' face and a hole was melted into his face, he screamed in pain as he slowly died.

"NO!" Haley screamed. Kenai and Koda were shocked too. Dallas' dead body lied on the ground and then Wolf ran away with Haley, the two bears followed.

Meanwhile, Berserker stood alone to fight the two remaining Xenomorphs. He took the claws out of his gauntlet and charged at the first one. It tried stabbing Berserker with it's tail, but Berserker cut it off and stabbed the Xenomorph's back, killing it.

"Rahhrrr!" the Xenomorph behind him shouted. Berserker turned his cloaking on and sneaked up behind the Xenomorph and picked it up by it's ankles and swung it around and made it hit several trees. By the time Berserker put it down, it's head had acid blood leaking from it's head. Berserker roared and got ready to stab the Xenomorph and then when the blades penetrated it's head, the tail of the Xenomorph stabbed Berserker in the stomach. Causing the both of them to die.

**A/N: Oh yeah, so Celtic and Berserker are dead and the only Predator left alive is Wolf. If you were wondering why Wolf was staring at Haley, it's because Wolf has a crush on her. I know what you're thinking: A Predator crushing on a human? Impossible! Well, you're wrong, it's not impossible. If they can make a crack pairing out of Scar and Lex from the first 'Alien vs. Predator' movie, than I can give Wolf a true love as well. And humans and aliens can be together, haven't you seen 'The Host'? Watch the movie dangit! Please review, thanks.**


End file.
